Chasing Cuddy
by Skylarcat
Summary: House reaches a crossroad, either he lets Cuddy go, or he chases after her. HUDDY One-shot.


**Title:** Chasing Cuddy  
**Author:** Skylarcat  
**Classification:** Huddy, One-Shot  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** House reaches a crossroad, either he lets Cuddy go, or he chases after her.  
**Note:** House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He pulled up behind the yellow taxi; putting his bike in park, and eyeing the car intently; his mind contemplating the reasons on why she was so hell bound on leaving him behind. He hastily climbed of his bike, unsnapping his helmet and discarding it along his seat. He wiped at his brow, perspiration already forming there, thanks to the afternoon heat. Briefly, he thought about getting back onto his bike; forgetting all about the reasons why he came, forgetting all about her. But that was the course of action he always took, fleeing from his problems, running away; using his humor to hide his emotions. But not this time, this time he came ready to chase after what he wanted; ready to chase after her.

He reached for his cane, which was attached to the side of his bike, and lumbered over to the waiting taxi. He stopped when he reached the car door and shifted his weight, so to be aided by his cane and bent slightly, glancing at the taxi driver through the glass window. He tapped on the window with his knuckle and waited for the driver to roll down the window.

The man offered a friendly smile. "Can I help you?"

House rolled his eyes, sickened by the man's pleasant tone. His eyes caught a glimpse at the nametag hanging around the rearview mirror and read the name sprawled across it. "Joe, is it?" He said, gesturing with a nod in the direction of the nametag.

The man glanced at his tag, playing with the plastic for a moment with his fingers before glancing back at House. "That's correct. What can I do for you?"

He once more shifted against his cane and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He used the taxi to support his weight, his cane now dangling from one of his wrist so he could use both hands to open his wallet. He carefully flipped through the bills, making sure Joe had a clear view of the cash. "How much would it take for you to drive away right now?"

Joe lifted a brow; an amused expression written all over his face and shook his head. "I don't think so, man. Have you seen this chick?" He gestured with his thumb in the direction of her house. "She's hot!"

House sighed; bowing his head in a defeated manner. Reluctantly, he placed his wallet back into his pocket and offered Joe a slight nod. "That she is," he agreed; turning away from the taxi and heading in the direction of her house. "That she is," he repeated, this time more to himself.

He had made it halfway up her walkway when she emerged with suitcase in tow. She was fidgeting in her bag, searching for something and hadn't yet noticed his presence. He took that moment to just stare at her; she was simply beautiful. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He noticed that a few curls had come loose falling along the curve of her jaw and down the base of her neck. She wore the yellow sundress that he thought hugged her body in all the right places.

She reached the steps and glanced up; finally noticing him standing there and frowned. He watched as she approached him, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. She flailed her arms out in front of her as she neared him. "What are you doing here, House?" She demanded; her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He glanced back at the taxi and pointed at it with his cane. "So you're really leaving?"

She stared at the taxi for a moment, tucking a dark curl behind her ear. Then glanced up at him; wrapping her arms around her small frame. "Yes, I'm leaving," she answered, sadly.

They stood several moments, neither speaking; afraid at taking the first step. She sighed heavily as she walked past him; her suitcase in tow. Joe was quick to meet her, taking her bags from her. She turned to face House; her eyes narrowing. "Is that why you are here?" She questioned. "Because I'm leaving. You want to stop me? To tell me you're sorry? Perhaps, ask me to stay?" She titled her chin; eyeing him from under a cocked brow.

She was giving him an opening; offering him a chance to change her mind. He realized then that she was only two steps from him; standing so close, everything he wanted, and if he just would reach out, he could have it all. There was so much he wanted to say, to tell her, but words failed him. And he stood still, silently.

She stood still for a moment, waiting for him to speak. The words that rested on the tip of his tongue refused to fall forth, and she shook her head sadly; turning back to the taxi, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk.

She climbed into the backseat of the taxi, glancing one last time in his direction. "Goodbye, House," she whispered. He watched as she closed the car door.

His world shifted abruptly as he watched the taxi slowly pull away from the sidewalk. He stepped forward, his voice shaky. "Cuddy."

She turned towards him, hearing the sound of her name. Her hand lifted, lingering on the glass; waving one last goodbye. She lowered her head and he could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"Cuddy," he spoke louder; realizing that the taxi would soon pick of speed; carrying her away from him and out of his life forever.

He stepped out into the street, staring at the back of taxi. She turned in her seat, glancing at him through the back windshield. He knew she deserved better then what he had to offer, but he was selfish; he couldn't let her leave.

In an instant, he forsaken his cane upon the sidewalk with a thud; and ignored the sudden pain that raced along his thigh muscles as his legs broke out in a run; chasing after her. "Cuddy! Wait. Please. Cuddy!"

The taxi continued down the road, moving further and further away from him. The pain was becoming unbearable; his pace slowing. He lumbered forward, almost falling. "Cuddy," he whispered softly; his voice breathless. He reached down, rubbing a shaking hand along his sore thigh muscles. The sudden urge to vomit rose in his throat, and he let out a sob. Using his knees to brace himself up from falling, he struggled to catch his breath. "Cuddy," he repeated, glancing up and noticing that the taxi had come to a stop.

He watched as the car door opened and she quickly stepped out; her eyes narrowed in concerned, a frown evident along her soft features. "House, what the hell are you doing?" She snapped. "You moron!"

He almost chuckled at her use of such an endearment. He struggled to stand, gaining his balance slightly and shrugged. "I had to get you to stop," he reasoned.

She shook her head as she headed in his direction; her heels beating heavily against the street pavement. "Getting me to stop? By having a heart attack or losing your leg?" She pointed a finger at him. "I bet you're in a lot of pain."

He nodded. She had no idea. Somberly, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his bottle of vicodin. "I had to get you to stop," he said, emptying a couple of pills into the palm of his hand, then dry swallowing the pills.

She now stood only inches from him; her shoulders relax, her hands resting along her hips. "Why?"

He wrapped his sweaty hands along his jeans and glanced at her. "Because," he said, not really sure on the right words. "I just really really like you."

She frowned, shaking her head slightly, not please with his playful answer. "Goodbye, House." She turned to head back towards the taxi.

"Wait," he said, and she paused; her back still facing him.

"Why?" She asked once more, crossing her arms along her chest; still not facing him.

It was now or never, he realized; staring at her back. He took a breath. "Because... because I want you to stay." He ran a shaky hand through his muddled hair. "Hell; I love you."

Her body tensed upon hearing his confession, and he could hear her swallow. Slowly, she turned around to face him; her piecing blue eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

He rolled his eyes. It was hard enough for him to say it the first time around let alone repeat it. "Damn, Cuddy; I don't chase after just anyone with a bum leg. Do you think I enjoy experiencing intense pain, so intense that it makes me want to vomit? I chased after you and would do it again, because it got you to get out of that damn taxi." He pointed at the yellow car to serve his point. It was now his turn to flail his arms. "I don't know what to tell you. You deserve better, but I'll try to be better. I'll try to be more like someone you deserve, but I'm not perfect. I can't change over night."

"Shut-up, House!" She practically screamed.

Her eyes began to tear up and a sudden wave of fear wash over him. He had just spilled his soul out to her and she was going to reject him, to leave him standing alone once again.

"I don't want perfect, House." She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I just want you."

He narrowed his eyes; slightly confused over her revelation. "Seriously?"

She laughed at his reaction, and stepped closer, creasing the distance that separated them. She lifted her hand, running the back of her fingers along his jaw line; locking eyes with him. "Seriously," she answered; leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck; her fingers playing with his hair. The kiss ended and she glanced up at him, smiling.

"So you'll stay?" He asked; his hands holding her around the waist.

She nodded. "I'll stay."

He glanced over her shoulder, noticing Joe; the taxi driver unloading her suitcase. He glanced at House and offered a smile and one last wave, then climbed into the taxi and drove off, leaving House and Cuddy standing in the street alone.

"You're staying," House repeated, pulling her into his arms and kissing her once more.

XXXXXX

THE END!!


End file.
